Sebastian x Cheyenne
by Neatcloe98
Summary: Sebastian makes a deal with a beautiful young lady that has a troubled past. Will he be able to take her soul or will he change her into a demon just so he can be with her? Sorry bad summary but really good story. Rated T for right now.


** Chapter 1**

**Sebastian Michaelis was called forth to a young lady. Sebastian thought to himself "Why did she call me, she is just a young lady." He appeared right in front of the young girl. "Did you summon me?" He and the young lady just stared at each other. "Yes, I heard that if you call forth then you can make a contract with a demon, but I thought it was just a story." Sebastian just stood there with a smile on his face.**

** "Yes it is true that you can make a contract with a demon and that is why I am here." The young girl just looked at Sebastian for a while. He just looked at the young girl confused. "Then are we going to make a contract?" After that Sebastian put the contract on her right eye. The contract was made and Sebastian took the young girl home. "My name is Cheyenne Oribe."**

** Sebastian took Cheyenne to a house that was burnt down. "It's getting late, we should find somewhere to sleep." Sebastian smiled and took his young mistress to a hotel. After Cheyenne was asleep, Sebastian went to the burnt down house. Before sunrise Sebastian fixed up the house, painted, and made it look like new before his mistress woke up. He also hired some people to work for the young lady. Sebastian got to the hotel just in time to make tea, breakfast, wake Cheyenne up and get her around.**

** Sebastian, what were you doing this morning?" The young mistress looked up from her food and newspaper. "I was getting the mail from the Oribe mansion." After Cheyenne heard this, she stopped eating and her eyes widened. "The mansion of the Oribe family was burnt down." Sebastian smiled and that made Cheyenne worry. "I went out last night to fix the house and I hired the same people back."**

** "How did you find the time to do everything?" Sebastian did not respond in words but with a smile and tea. "We can return home today." Then Sebastian handed her the mail and left his young mistress to her work. The butler went to get the wagon ready to go home. He had the bags in the in the cart and he had snacks for the road home. Sebastian went to get his young mistress out of the hotel when he saw that Cheyenne was asleep on the desk.**

**"Young mistress, did you not get a lot of sleep last night?" He went over to the desk' pick up Cheyenne, and walked out. Sebastian put Cheyenne in the wagon and then walked back in to pay. "Is that your daughter?" The butler looked over and saw the owner pointing at Cheyenne. "No my good sir, that is the young lady Cheyenne Oribe." The owner looked at the butler.**

**"Are you talking about the family that the parents died in a fire and then the young girl just disappeared?" He looked at Sebastian with confusion. "That is her' my young mistress." He paid and then he went to the wagon where Cheyenne was still sleeping. He drove the wagon to the Oribe house and put Cheyenne in her room to bed. Later Cheyenne woke up and saw Sebastian made tea and cake. Sebastian also put a letter on the tray with the tea and cake from the queen.**

**Cheyenne got up and noticed Sebastian was not in sight. Cheyenne thought where could he have gone to know at this time. Sebastian was in the kitchen getting things ready for the important guest for dinner. He knew Cheyenne never goes in the kitchen. He made Minny get the best dining plates out. He told George to make the best dinner. He also told Jack to take care of the garden.**

**He later found out that Minny broke the plates. George used a flame thrower and burnt the whole kitchen and the outside of the food. Jack over did the weed killer and the gardens withered and died. "The guest will be arriving shortly and everything is going terrible." Then he got an idea and he needed everyones help. When the guest arrived everything was done just in time. The guest saw the garden and he was surprised because the garden was a japanese garden full of sand and stone.  
><strong>

**Sebastian brought up tea for his mistress and the guest. He noticed they where playing a board game. The guest had lost a turn and Cheyenne was happy because he lost a turn and she was winning. The guest asked to use the restroom. Cheyenne let him go to the restroom but told Sebastian to follow him. He followed him and saw that he was using the phone and saying he is going to rip off his mistress. This made Sebastian really mad. Sebastian decided to play the board game that they where playing back in the drawing room, just before the phone call.  
><strong>

**Sebastian started following him like a ghost and the guest really thinks he sees a ghost. The guest scared and he falls down the stairs breaking his left leg. So the guest starts crawling away and Sebastian is walking up to him fast, and now the guest starts crawling faster. "You broke you leg remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces." The guest tries to crawl as fast as he can now. "Stay away from me, you creepy butler." The guest said this then hid in a room from him.**


End file.
